Timeless Love
by MibuWolf
Summary: After wandering for 5 years, Kenshin returns to the Kamiya Dojo...only to find that Kaoru, along with everything else, has completely changed. Can their love pull them through this trial?
1. Past Hauntings

DISCLAIMER: MibuWolf does not own anything here except her DVD, manga and her over reactive imagination. Enjoy… and please review! D

Timeless Love

Chapter One-Past Haunting

"No!" Don't go! Don't leave me, Kenshin! PLEASE!" Kaoru begged the lavender-eyed man she had grown to love. Kenshin brushed her away gently.

"Shessa is a rurouni, Kaoru-dono that he is." He said softly, walking away from her, "Arigato and… sayonara."

And with that, he left the raven-haired girl whose love was unrequited.

Kaoru dropped to her knees, numb with grief.

"Kenshin!"

-

Kenshin woke with a start. It was the same dream that had been haunting him for the past five years ever since he left Kaoru. It wasn't that he chose this he had no choice, as one by one his old enemies emerged from the shadows of his past to seek a duel with the legendary Hitokiri Battousai.

The last straw came when Enishi kidnapped Kaoru and kept her hostage at his hideout. Tomoe- the last woman he had come to love before Kaoru stepped into his life- had suffered a tragic fate for loving him. No matter, what he did, no matter how hard he tried, the ones he loved were always the one who paid for his sins; he didn't want another loved one hurt for what crime he had committed in the past.

That was why he left.

But Kenshin could never forget the look on Kaoru's face when he told her that he was returning to the life of a rurouni… and it haunted him with every step he took, further from her.

And he could take not another step.

Without another word, Kenshin got his sakabatou- the only possession that remained by his side in his wandering years. He had to see Kaoru again; he was returning to Tokyo.

-

"Kaoru-dono…"

Kaoru ran from door to door, trying to find the man whom the voice belonged to. That same man she loved.

"Kaoru-dono…"

"There!" Kaoru tried the last door- the dojo gate, to be exact. At last she had found him, after five long years of waiting. She ran into his inviting arms, and laughed as he hugged her…

"Kenshin…" she said, breathing into his flaming red hair.

Kaoru stirred sleepily from her slumber, thinking about her strange dream she had had last night.

She got no reply.

"Kenshin?"

-

Sure, it was the same dream that accompanied her every night for the last five years… the same dream that brought tears to her eyes… the same dream about that sad night when Kenshin left her.

But now it was followed by another dream- it was about Kenshin returning to the rdojo after five long years. Coult it be? It seemed so magical, it was exactly the way she had fantasized about it…

"Dame! Baka me!" the 23-yr old slapped herself on the cheek. How could she be so dumb as to harbour false fantasies? Reality set in, and Kaoru shook her head as if to clear her head of such thoughts

I've moved on without that bastard who dumped me for loving him," she thought to herself, There's no use in wasting more time on him than I have to… right? He abandoned me because he didn't love me… even though I adored him so much…

A loud pounding on the door jerked her out of her thoughts. Sighing, she went to answer it, leaving behind her thoughts at the same time. Why bother about idle fantasies? She had far more important things to do now.


	2. Chapter Two Changes

Disclaimer: Like I said, the only thing I own here is the storyline. Please don't steal, I'm broke enough from buying my DVDs already! SOB sobsobsob…

Kenshin: meri-san is saddened by her bankruptcy, that she is…

Saitou: How interesting. NOT

Kaoru: Nani? I thought I'M the sad one here!

Meri-san: sniff sniff Aah, Kaoru-chan , we are all sad girls here!

(meri-san and Kaoru: Waaaaaaah…….)

Saitou: che ahou…

Kenshin: Kaoru-dono…Shessa is too grieved to do the intro to this chapter, someone else has gotta do it…

Saitou: (TT) fine… This storyline belongs to the one who wrote it. Don't steal. Or else you shall experience AkuSokuZan. There. I said it. Now start reading Chapter Two and leave me alone.

Chapter Two – Changes

Tokyo hasn't changed one bit, Kenshin thought to himself as he walked past familiar places. Outside the Akabeko, he stopped and smiled as he saw Tae and Tsubame busily serving their customers. He decided to stop by later.

Soon, he reached the Kamiya Dojo. Kenshin was surprised to see that the Dojo was in better condition than when he left it- maybe Kaoru had managed well without him. Hesitantly, he knocked on the door.

The door opened and Kenshin was shocked to see Hiruma Gohei. The man who had pretended to be him in order to destroy Kamiya Kasshin's reputation was actually staying at the Dojo?

Hiruma Gohei had an equally shocked expression etched onto his face too. He blinked once or twice in surprise before remembering his enemy, then his face drew in a malicious-looking sneer.

"Well what do we have here, Battousai?" he snarled, "Why are you here, you little scum? Well, I'm not going to be bothered to deal with a worthless piece of shit like you… Oei, Kaoru!"

Kenshin became more confused when he saw Kaoru heading toward Gohei with a small boy tagging along behind her. He gasped; the boy looked like him.

"Deal with him yourself," said Gohei and left.

"Kaoru…" said Kenshin.

Kaoru's sapphire orbs- they looked so empty- flickered to him, then quickly darted away.

"Kenshin," she replied in a soft voice, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Kenshin was caught off guard by the sudden anger in her voice when she uttered the word "hell".

"Isn't it the life of a rurouni that you lead now?" she continued. "The drifting… without anything to tie you down?"

Hearing those words broke Kenshin's heart, but he held back. Instead, he nodded towards the kid who was now staring at him through the same ocean blue eyes as Kaoru's.

"Is he your…?" Kaoru nodded. "And Gohei…?" He couldn't bring himself to say it.

Kaoru felt a wave of anger surge at him.

"Things have changed, Kenshin," she replied curtly. "Get used to it."

…

"KAORU!" Yahiko yelled at Kaoru for the umpteenth time. She's totally spaced out, he thought to himself. If it's something Gohei did… Angrily, he gripped his bokken.

"What is it, Yahiko?" asked Kaoru.

"You seem so… spaced out." Stated the teenager. "Did something happen while I was at the Akabeko?"

Kaoru was touched as well as amazed at how observant her student was. Maybe he's not as insensitive and thoughtless as I thought, she mused, smiling quietly to herself. Just like Kenshin… no, the unfeeling bastard who abandoned her couldn't have feelings… but why would he come back?

Why?

Maybe her young apprentice had the answer she was looking for…

"Kenshin came back this morning."

The words left Yahiko numb with shock.

"Nani?" gasped a stunned Yahiko. Kaoru shook her head, saying that she had to go.

…

Megumi tucked back her midnight black hair behind her ear. Time for a break, she thought to herself. I've been working my back off the whole day. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," said Megumi. In walked Sanosuke, the love of her life.

"How's my fox lady… OW! What did you do that for?" he cried rubbing his head.

Fox ears appeared on his lover's head. "HOHO!" she laughed. "Because a) I'm not a fox, b) I'm not "your" property and c) Where were you the whole day when I needed you?"

"Oei, oei, I didn't know that you missed me," Sanosuke chuckled as he reached out to pat her fox ears. Megumi's fox ears, however, disappeared into her black hair. Damn, he thought to himself. I'll have to figure out how she does that ear trick.

Megumi smiled the confused look on her beloved rooster head's face.

The "romantic" moment was tragically cut short when Yahiko burst into the room, panting.

"Megumi!" he stuttered. "K-k-ken…" Sanosuke, who was annoyed with Yahiko's un-wanted interruption, knocked him on the head. "Oei, speak properly, kid."

"I'm NOT a kid!" came Yahiko's indignant retort.

"Enough squabbling," said Megumi, "Yahiko, take a deep breath and take your time to tell us what happened."

Yahiko did as he was told. The adults responded with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Ken-san's back?" Megumi couldn't believe he ears. The two adults exchanged shocked looks- both knew were aware confused and depressed Kaoru became when Kenshin left for good… and how her life turned upside-down after that.

"You think he knows about-?" Questioned Sanosuke. Megumi shook her head. "Unless he went into the dojo, but knowing how he's always hanging around Jou-chan…"he continued.

The former Zanza stood up and started to leave the clinic.

"Where are you going?" questioned the lady doctor, puzzled that he would take flight in a time like this.

"I'm gonna look for that bone-head," replied the skilled fighter, cracking his knuckles. "I've got a score to settle with him."

And with that, he left.

…

In the crowded streets of Tokyo, the townsfolk went about their own business, oblivious to the red-haired man who wandered Japan with a sakabatou.

So many things had changed in his absence…

"Hold it!"

Kenshin turned round and came face to face with the same police officer who had chased after him from the heart of the town to the outskirts of Tokyo.

"Orooo!" he said, his eyes resembling big round fishballs.

"How many times do I have to tell you that carrying of swords is illegal- hey! Matte!" Kenshin had turned round and started running.

Maybe some things never change at all, regardless of the time that revolves around them…

Soon, Kenshin had managed to get away from the persistent police officer. He stopped by the sakura trees to rest. As he stood there, he noted the beautiful petals that were just starting to unfold…

The rurouni's peaceful thoughts were shattered as a hard fist sent him flying into a tree. "Nani?" he cried getting up. "Sanosuke-? But, why…?"

Sanosuke half-smirked, and stated, "That's how I always greet people who hurt Jou-chan." He cracked his knuckles again for emphasis.

…

Kaoru hefted the rub of wet laundry and prepared to hang them out to dry. Finally she was able to get the washing done, after assuring Yahiko that all was well.

Were they, though?

Of course everything was fine. All was going as per normal as it should be… except for that morning when a certain someone had stopped by to intrude on her life, but she was fine. Really.

"Mommy!" cried the bundle of joy that brought a smile to her usually somber face. "Megumi-san is at the gate." The small boy clung on tightly to her kimono. The young mother made her way to the gate.

"Megumi-san," she greeted, "What is it that you come for?"

"Yahiko told me-? Megumi began, "Kami-sama, what happened?"

"Oh, it's nothing," replied Kaoru hastily, unrolling her sleeves to hide the bruises that showed. "I- fell… this morning…"

The lady doctor looked at her worriedly; she knew what Gohei's violent tendencies could do: for she had treated Sanosuke after one of his fights with him, and she had no intention of doing so again.

Megumi took the younger woman's hand gently. "Yahiko told us about...Ken-san," she explained, "And he wasn't too happy about it, am I right? Kaoru-san, I think you should tell him about…"

"Dame!"protested Kaoru vehemently, her eyes wide in fear. "It'll shock him…he won't be able to take it… please, please don't tell him!"

"All right," Megumi reluctantly agreed.

…

Megumi ran as fast as her legs could carry her to Sansouke's apartment. I've got to keep my promise to Kaoru before that baka rooster head tells Ken-san, she thought anxiously. As soon as she got there, she threw open the door and stepped in- only to find the apartment empty.

"Oei, Kistsune," said Sanosuke from behind her. "What did your mother teach you about not sneaking into other people's houses and sneaking around?"

Too relieved to speak, she grabbed Sanosuke by the ear and dragged him to a corner.

"Sanosuke," she said anxiously, "Have you told Ken-san about Kaoru-?" The tall man shook his head. "Thank goodness," sighed the lady doctor, relieved. "Well, don't tell him anything about her, or Gohei, or…?

"The kid?" he finished. Megumi nodded. "She made me promise not to let the cat out of the bag," she explained. "Anyway, I think that it's best that we keep Ken-san…"

Sanosuke frowned but nodded and added, "for now."

…

Kaoru stood backed up against the wall, quacking in fear. Across the dojo hall, Hiruma Gohei approached her, an evil smirk on his already ugly face. She should've gotten used to this by now' the same thing had happened almost every day for five years now, but this time it was accompanied by a raging fire of anger burning in his eyes…

And she was afraid, so afraid that the anger would be vented on him…the one she had never stopped loving for half a decade, the very one whom she treasured and protected with all her life.

She felt his hard fist coming to smack her face, but the successor of the Kamiya Kasshin Rye made use of her skills in kendo to avoid the punch… though she was not fast enough.

"You bitch!" snarled Gohei, all the while hitting her, "I told you that the Battousai is dead! DEAD! Don't even think about that rotten pile of scum! 'Cuz if you ever do… he will be the one to pay…"

He ended off by cracking his knuckles menacingly, knowing the reaction he would get from her.

"Dame!" screamed Kaoru, terrified of what the bastard would possibly do to her son. "Don't hurt him!"

Gohei, being the sly scum that he was, seized the advantage instantly. "Then why the hell would he come back after five years!" he yelled, grasping her long raven ponytail and yanking it hard, making her yelp in pain.

He may have held her got only a few minutes, but to Kaoru it seemed like more than three hours. His ranting was lost as Kaoru's thoughts were focused on all her loved ones being harmed…

And all because of her.

The only way to keep Gohei "under control" was to abide by his rules, one of them was which to live as if Himura Kenshin never existed at all. If she refused…no one could really tell what terrible things would happen next.

That was why she had to change. For their sake.

Authour's note:

So… I finally made that change, didn't I? I really have to thank Twilight Amarathine for pointing out that Gohei's last name is indeed Hiruma and not Himura.. baka me! I really can't believe that I actually got that bit wrong! bangs self on table a hundred thousand and one times

Also, I took the opportunity to change Gohei's reaction when he saw Kenshin… makes a difference, ne?

Well well, so here's chapter two of timeless love… notice that Kenshin says nani instead of oro when Sanosuke punched him…sorry about the minor OOC-ness in that, I wanted to make him say oro instead but as one of my friends pointed out, it would sound kinda awkward in that kind of situation…please let me know if there is any way I can improve on that, as well as on other areas!

I also tried to make this chapter longer than the previous one… many thanks to one of the reviewers for "enlightening" me on that…tee hee D. oh well… the next chapter should be coming up shortly, once I finally find time away from all my work… the stress levels are SKY HIGH here, luckily there's fan fiction to keep me sane…


	3. Three: Questions and Answers

Meri-san: So! Here's Chapter Three, as promised. And to all my reviewers out there, thanks for pointing out the big goof-off in chapter two…argh! I still can't believe I made that mistake… sobs

Kenshin: Everyone makes mistakes, that they do…

Chapter Three: Questions and Answers

"So Gohei, Yahiko and…her son are staying at the Dojo,"mused Kenshin. Megumi nodded. "But, why-?"

"What makes you think that you've the right to know what got really screwed up when you went partying all over Japan?" Sanosuke burst out, unable to hold his kept-up anger.

You baka! Fumed Megumi silently. You're only going to make him worse! But… Sanosuke's sort of stating the facts here, even though sometimes the truth is never good on the ears.

Kenshin lowered his gaze. "I'm sorry," he muttered, "That I am." For a while silence dominated the room, then Yahiko spoke, "Well now that Kenshin's back, we'll have to work out where he's gonna stay…"

Once again, everyone fell silent, until Megumi cleared her throat. "Um, Sanosuke," she began, "Don't you have an extra futon somewhere in here for Ken-san or something…?" Sanosuke pretended not to hear. Fox ears popped on her head as she reached over and yanked his ear. "AHEM. In case you didn't hear me , I asked if…"

"All right, fine," sighed Sanosuke gruffly, "But you'll have to put up with my loud snoring at night…"

But that's nothing compared to what Jou-chan had to endure for the past five years, the former Zanza added silently. You may be the greatest swordsman in the history of Japan, but when it comes to everyday matters like love you're really just an egghead.

…

"How interesting. So Himura Battousai is finally back in business."

He had watched them talking together for the first time in years: Himura Kenshin, the gentle rurouni, who still allowed his ridiculous non-killing vow to get in the way of his almost remarkable swordsfighting skills; Takani Megumi, the former opium dealer-turned-doctor who despised most men from the bottom of her heart with the exception of a minority, recklessly loving the younger man named Sagara Sanosuke, now older but still the same careless fighter who lost his cool one too many times. And, of course, Myojin Yahiko, now longer the rude ten-year old kid but an almost matured teenager still eager to help those in need.

Yes, they were all different in their own ways, but they all shared a common interest: Kamiya Kaoru. He would love to see Himura's reaction when he found out exactly what made his beloved raccoon girl change into such a pathetic lifeless shell. Perhaps he would even revert to his old Battousai ways…

But for now, he had to be back at the headquarters; his agents would have acquired information about a certain sneak by the name of Hiruma. And then, he would come back- he was not about to let Battousai slip by him another time.

…

Himura and Hiruma. Both were skilled swordsman. Both had shared their pasts with Kamiya Kaoru. Yet…

They were the exact opposites of each other, just like the colours white and black. Kenshin could be described as white- the purity of his ways of helping the needy; he was cleaner than the snow in winter. Although he often denied it because of his dark and bloody past. But Kaoru did not care about that- she had told him so when they first met how could she judge him when so many of his virtues far exceeded his sins?

On the other hand, Gohei was the complete opposite: black. For that was the colour of his heart- if he did have one anyway. He had even tried to blackmail her for a mistake that he had made.

But then, Kenshin had entered her life and changed it forever…for better or for worse, Kaoru couldn't decide.

She could say for sure, though, that he had always helped her, from the fake Battousai incident to Udo Jin-e…no matter how hard the task was, she could always count on Himura Kenshin.

No! Kaoru slapped herself. How could she be so stupid as to fall for him all over again? Hadn't he left her to her own devices five years ago, causing her such pain and agony?

I'm through with men- I should've known they would all end up the same way. They're just thoughtless bastards who make use of us girls and then dispose of us once we're of no more use to them!

Is that so? A voice quipped in her head. Kaoru's train of thought came to a sudden halt. If he really is an uncaring bastard, would he have come back for you? Or does he have… hidden motives?

Shut up! Kaoru screamed in her head, trying to get rid of all the manipulative and confusing thoughts that swarmed in her mind. Dame…

…

"Misao and Aoshi are residing in Tokyo?" asked Kenshin, lavender eyes widening in surprise. "But weren't they in Kyoto-?"

Sanosuske sighed and leaned back; he had forgotten how long his friend had been absent from their lives, during which many changes had taken place. "Aoshi quit a year after you left," he replied, "And Misao, well, she loved Aoshi too much to stay behind with the group."

Kenshin pondered on what he had just heard. It was hard to believe that years ago Aoshi had told Misao never to look for him again…

"They're staying together, but they're not married though," he added, "Misao baby-sits the Gensai twins and Aoshi…I'm not really sure; he's still as quiet as before."

"And Kaoru…? Sanosuke kept silent, refusing to answer. After all, he had to keep his promise to Jou-chan, or else the lady doctor would have his head.

The rurouni heaved a weary sigh. Getting any information about Kaoru and Gohei was as good as trying to get water from a tree. Then an idea hit him. Without another word, he got up and started to leave. If Sanosuke wouldn't tell him anything, then maybe Aoshi would.

"Oei, Kenshin , getting antsy again?" remarked Sanosuke. Kenshin shook his head in reply. "I'm just going out to get tofu," he lied. "We've run out of it." Before he could reply, the apartment was already empty, save for the baka rooster head who had no clue that he had just been tricked.

But why would Kenshin even think of food when the only thing he's been talking about is Jou-chan? He wondered. Or, more importantly, why do even need tofu when there's no kitchen to cook it?

Suddenly, as if someone had lit a torch in his head, he realized he had fallen for Kenshin's trick. "Damn that Kenshin, he's tricked me again!" he cursed, getting up. "This time he's really gonna get it from me!"

…

"I've got the information that you requested on Hiruma Gohei," said the agent, handing his supervisor a slim born envelope containing a file full of important information. The man seated behind the desk opened the envelope and took out the file.

How interesting. Hiruma Gohei is exploiting Battousai's woman in more ways than I thought. His atrocity is going to get his sorry butt in jail…which means that she will soon be free from his clutches… Battousai is going to have one hell of a shock for sure…

What's your move, Battousai?

…

Shinomori Aoshi sat back in his chair and yawned, even though it was still early afternoon. It was due to the recent late nights and minimum sleeping hours. But he couldn't help it, even if Misao frequently protested to the way it was taking a toll on his health; his new job- though he often considered it like his previous duties- required him to travel to all sorts of places to carry out his investigations.

Places that held dark secrets within them.

Aoshi checked his watch: it was now two o'clock. Outside, he heard Misao's laughter as she played with Ayame and Suzume. Her name was enough to almost bring a smile to his usually expressionless face…he wouldn't leave her even for a single second now that he had realized how precious she was to him…

Just then, a knock on the door interrupted hi thoughts. "Come in," he said. Makimachi Misao, now an adult but still acted like a child-not that he minded, anyway- entered the room.

"Aoshi," she greeted. "Someone wants to see you…"

"Who is it, Misao?"

"I…I think you'd better see for yourself." She said and left.

Aoshi's eyes flicked to the man standing at the doorway.

Flaming red hair, the colour of the blood that spilled endlessly during the Bakumatsu, lavender eyes…and the cross- scar that made him so easy to remember.

"Himura Battousai." The two words he had not uttered in a long time. "Aoshi," greeted Kenshin "Five years…it brings about many changes, that it does."

Aoshi nodded. "Iassume you come here for information about Kaoru," he said, "Don't' ask how I know; it's part of my past with the Oniwabanshu…" Kenshin nodded. "I would've asked Sanosuke, but he wouldn't breathe a word," he explained.

The former leader of the Oniwabanshu looked at his former nemesis-turned-ally. So that street fighter didn't tell him aftr all, he mused, Maybe he did the right thing… it would be too much for Himura to handle the whole truth…

"Aoshi, please," Kenshin begged him. Aoshi looked into Kenshin's eyes and was shocked to see a mixture of sadness, loneliness- even a hint of desperation. Obviously, Himura Battousai didn't care how horrible the truth was; he just wanted to know.

He hestitated a moment before saying" Himura, take a seat; it's going to be a long story."

…

Hiruma Goehi: the man who posed as Battousai in order to ruin the reputation of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu and thus bringing down the Kamiya Dojo, had returned and was back to his old tricks once more, just a month after Kenshin had returned to the days of wandering.

It was suspected that he immediately got involved in the black market and illegal deals, but there wasn't enough information to throw him into jail.

From the information that had been gathered about him, Gohei rose to the rank of a wealthy businessman and rich landowner, owing to his skills as a negotiator. Although he had everything a man could ask for- property, money, servants, even the occasional bar girl lingering around him waiting to get a portion of his fortune in exchange for her services, that was not enough. The desire for revenge and all that Kamiya Kaoru owned was still fresh in his veins.

And, to his surprise and utmost delight, his "revenge" came knocking on his door. In no time, Gohei claimed ownership of the Kamiya Dojo- that was no illegal deal; Kaoru had even signed it over. Then, while he was residing in the Dojo, Kaoru gave birth to a baby boy but he never claimed to be his father.

That was the only thing about Hiruma Gohei and Kamiya Kaoru that the public knew about. However, there was more than meets the eye. Gohei made use of the Dojo grounds as a base for his illegal operations- it was only recently that the police had been able to obtain clear information about him. (Aoshi hated to admit it, but he found that Gohei's connections were almost as good as the Oniwabanshu at being shady.)

…

For awhile, Aoshi's office was silent. Kenshin's eyes were squinted in concentration, while Aoshi's blank eyes observed him carefully. Then-

BOOM! The door blew apart and swayed from its hinges. Sanosuke stood there, fuming. "Darn you, Kenshin!" he cursed aloud. "You left without a word AGAIN!"

(Kenshin: I did tell him I was going to get tofu, that I did.

meri-san: for one thing, you LIED. Plus, Sanosuke's too much of a baka rooster head to notice the difference.)

Aoshi eyed the damaged door with distaste. "Sometimes I fell that if you talked less and focused more, you wouldn't lose Himura so easily," he stated bluntly. Sanosuke clenched his fist threateningly, then though better of it.

Just then, he noticed that Kenshin looked different- the kind of look when he had just found out something. Oh my god, he told him, he thought to himself.

As if he could read his mind, Aoshi spoke, "Forget about stopping me; Himura already knows."

"Why you-!" snarled the former streetfighter, clenching his fist again. "Use your head," replied Aoshi emotionleesly. "Even if I didn't tell him, Himura would've found out by himself. He is, after all, the Battousai."

I could just hit him, Sanosuke swore inwardly to himself, sometimes the way he talks reminds me of some merciless bastard I know…

"One thing I need to know," spoke Kenshin, who had been silent all this while,"How did you acquire so much information without the help of the Oniwabanshu?"

For the second time that day, Aoshi hesistated. Should I tell him? He wondered. He had heard of rumours that under certain circumstances the normally peaceful rurouni could revert back to the deadly Hitokiri Battousai. However, it wasn't his top priority to confirm those rumours. Instead he just shrugged.

…

Life seemed to return to its almost usual routine. No one mentioned Himura Kenshin at all. Nothing was there to remind her that he even existed in her life…except for one thing. She wanted to erase and destroy everything that Himura Kenshin had left behind…yet the one thing he left behind was the very thing she protected with all her life.

Gohei despised everything about Himura Kenshin and Kamiya Kaoru; in fact he despised almost everything except revenge and money, something that he never seemed to have enough of.

And when things weren't going well for him, he took it out on Kaoru.

He came for them again. Apparently one of his men had been caught and arrested while making another one of his legal trades. Hiruma Gohei hated failures, especially wthose that resulted in less profit for him. Not that she had a problem with that, but- she did have a problem with the bastard hitting him.

The door slammed loudly and Kaoru dropped her things, startled. A split second later, Gohei stormed into the room until his face almost touched hers. "You told him, didn't you!" he accused her. "You let out the information to that scum of a Battousai!"

"Tell him what," Kaoru stammered, not daring to meet his eye. Besides, she had no idea what was going on now, much less what shady business he was getting involved in.

Gohei gripped her long raven ponytail and yanked it until it was a taut line away from her head. "Don't try to hide it from me, bitch! You think you're so smart, don't you!" he snarled, louder this time to drown Kaoru's yelp of pain. "I'll give you one more chance, before-"

Kaoru's eyes widened in fear. "No, not him," she shuddered. "Don't you do anything to him-" Gohei laughed darkly, "I couldn't be bothered with scum," he scoffed. "Except…"he moved in closer until she could feel his breath on her neck.

Just then, a child's voice interrupted. "Mommy, where are you?" Gohei loosened his grip in surprise, allowing Kaoru to break free of his grasp and run to her son. "Yes honey what happened?" she asked in concern.

"Mommy, I fell down and cut myself!" cried the young boy holding up his arm for his mother to see. A concerned Kaoru took her son's arm gently and inspected it carefully.

Gohei, annoyed by the interruption, came up behind her. "Bitch!" he bellowed, startling both mother and son. "I was talking to you! Don't think you can ignore me just like that!"

Kaoru turned to glare at her tormentor. "What are you, in-human?" she retorted. "Can't you see that he's hurt and needs care?" An air of deadly silence hung over them as Gohei became speechless, his face frozen in anger and shock at her sudden defiance. Then, seized with fury, he brought his hard fist down on Kaoru's head.

His victim cowered in front of him, gripping her throbbing head in pain. "You've finally spoken up, haven't you!" he glowered. "Maybe you should learn how to shut up for your own good!" Kaoru screamed again as he hit her once more while their unfortunate witness ran away to hide.

Gohei beat her again and again until his anger finally depleted. By then Kaoru's still healing bruises were now hidden by new ones. He spat on the floor and stalked off.

…

"See you tomorrow Sanosuke," said Megumi standing on her tiptoes to kiss her lover. The tall man returned the favour by bending down to taste her cupid red lips. Then he grineed at her. "What are you grinning asked the clueless lady doctor.

"Nah, I'm just thinking how lucky I am to be able to kiss a fox good night," he casually replied. "Baka rooster head!" said Megumi whacking him. Sanosuke quickly dodged her hands and ran out of sight in order to avoid a serious injury.

Once alone, Megumi began to prepare to close the clinic for the night. She wished that the former street fighter had remained behind; she felt as if she was being watched. Then- "Megumi-san." It was Kaoru. "I need help."

But of course…" replied Megumi, relieved that it wasn't a thug. She led her friend into a room. "All right, what seems to be the problem here?"

"I need that ointment you were telling me about," Kaoru explained. On hearing this, Megumi became suspicious. "What do you need it for?" she asked, but she got no reply.

Fearing the worst, Megumi reached out to check Kaoru's arm, but she was too slow for the kendo master.

"I think too many people, including you, underestimate the power of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu." She muttered. "

"It's him, isn't it," sated Megumi. When the younger adult didn't reply, she gave up. "Here. Use it when you need it."

Kaoru's eyes widened. The ointment looked so familiar…

(flashback to the Kyoto arc)

"Kaoru, please pull yourself together and cheer up!" Yahiko begged his kendo teacher. Kaoru huddled beneath the blanket, trying to shut out everything around her. A moment later, he disappeared, laving her alone. Good. Now she could be left alone with her thoughts. She was numb to Tae and Tsubame's efforts to get a reaction from her.

Then Megumi came. Her student had told the lady doctor, who reprimanded Kaoru for giving in to the slightest circumstances. "I was going to ask you to pass this to Ken-san, but seeing that you're in this state, it won't go beyond this room." She added.

…

It was pitch-black when she snuck back to the Dojo. Everyone was asleep, a fact which she was thankful for since she needed to sneak in and out frequently .

But why do you need to resort to such methods? If you need help that badly, why don't you get it straight from Battousai? You know he'll give it to you without question… you didn't even have to ask him to come and rescue you from Enishi's little gang or even you first met him…

Why don't you go to him? After all, it will just be another excuse for Battousai to emerge from that pathetic facade…

…

As usual, it was another busy day for Takani Megumi. And the fact that she was getting so easily distracted wasn't helping either. What was it that kept her from focusing on her work? Argh…wait a minute, she thought to herself as she opened the door without warning.

"I knew it was you!" she said, smacking Sanosuke. "What are you doing, sneaking around for?"

"Err," hesistated Sanosuke," nothing." He started to leave but was stopped by Megumi.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me," she stated. Sanosuke braced himself, then admitted it. "Kenshin knows about Jou-chan." The next few minutes rained hell on him.

"What do you mean, Ken-san knows/" ranted the lady doctor while her slaps rained on him. Snoauke explained how Kenshin had managed to sneak out to find Aoshi and how Aoshi had spilled the beans.

A few moments later, a beaten up Sanosuke lay slumped in a corner while Megumi dusted her hands, muttering, "I should've known better than to leave Ken0san in the hands of a rooster…"

…

"I can't believe you actually let him find out," sighed Megumi as she finished bandaging Sanosuke's head which she had "damaged".

"Gomen ne, I really didn't mean to," apologized Sanosuke for the umpteenth time. He hated to his fox lady so flustered, especially over someone other than him.

Megumi looked at Sanosuke. He looked so apologetic that she wanted to hug him…he is SO adorable…wait a minute, she stopped herself. No time for such lovey-dovey thoughts. Instead, she reached out an "patted" him on the head.

"Ow!" cried Sanosuke, rubbing his sore head. "You didn't have to hit so hard you know!"

…

There! White as snow, Kenshin finished washing out the laundry. Just then, the door opened and he saw his friends enter.

"Orooo!" he cried and in surprise as Megumi rushed over and hugged him tightly. "My poor Ken-san!" said Megumi, "I'm so sorry, I was afraid you couldn't take it…"

Aww jeez, women are scary, Sanosuke grumbled inwardly to himself as he watched his somewhat "unfortunate" friend turn blue from lack of air. Then he spoke, "All right, happy reunion's over. What are we gonna to do now?"

For a moment Kenshin had a look of "Oro" on his face. Then he smiled and said, "Since it's lunch time, let's head to the Akabeko!"

And off to the beef pot restaurant they go…wonder if Sanosuke will pay his tab!

Authour's Note: Well, that answer's kenshinlover2002's question, about why Gohei is staying at the Dojo… and if you can't handle Gohei beating Kaoru to a pulp, well… I fully intend to make him really abusive… -grins- you'll see why…

And so we have yet another cliffhanger…

As you can see, this chapter is WAY sketchy. Apologies for not being up to standard, I shall edit it when I can… right now I'm just to busy, although it's break now, I have a homework tab the size of Mt Fuji…actually, it's about the size of Sanosuke's Akabeko tab so meri-san sends her sincerest wishes that you will undertnad her situation…

Meanwhile, go check out my other fic, Kistune's Confession while waiting for the next chapter to come up… the rating will be changed to R really soon so…


	4. Four Searching for the One

Disclaimer: this is such a cliché..you know the facts. Rurouni Kenshin belongs to only one man and that is Nobuhiro Watsuki. The storyline of this fanfiction belongs to ME. So respective lawyers, please don't sue. Thank you.

So here's chapter four of Timeless Love… more is on the way, just have to find the time to load it all… my tests are up, so I gotta STUDY! Anyway, please r&r! arigao! bows and hits head on the floor Owww…

Also, halfway you will see this whole bunch of Italic text. That's… someone else talking. I won't do any spoiler in my pre-chapter notes here. The text that has next to it is Kenshin talking. Enjoy!

Chapter Four- Searching For The One

"Kaoru!" The raven-haired Dojo master turned round and came face-to-face with Gohei. At first she stiffened. He knows, she thought, panicking. He knows I went to Megumi's.

To her surprise, her tormentor tossed a heavy-looking coin pouch at her. He told her to go pick up a package that his men had left at the Akabeko. Relief overcame her as she realized that she hadn't been hit for the first time in a long time.

She made sure that she wasn't being followed- by Sanosuke or Megumi, although they agreed to leave her to fend for herself she wanted to be careful, just in case- and got to the Akabeko where Gohei had ordered her to go.

Once there, she asked for Tsubame. Tae was surprised to see her there on a rare occasion (her friend hadn't dropped by in a long while, and the chatty restaurant owner missed talking with Kaoru) and even more surprise when Kaoru quietly asked to see the shy Tsubame who helped her serve her many customers.

In a short while, Tsubame came over, with her tray covering her pretty little face. The youngster was still a shy person, and even as she hit her teenage years she was forever timid and afraid of showing her face to others, as if scared that they would bully her, just like her former masters.

Some things never change at all, not after half a decade where scores of events happen.

Kaoru bent close to Tsubame, her bangs covering her face so as to avoid any chance of anyone- friends, police or even ex-students- recognizing her in the crowded Akabeko, and whispered softly so that no one would hear.

"Did you get the package?"

Tsubame nodded. "Hai," she replied, her voice partly muffled by the tray that covered her moving mouth. "It came right on time this morning."

Kaoru smiled at her. "Could you please go get it for me?" she asked her. "And don't let anyone see what's inside." The teenager nodded and went on her way.

Soon, Tsubame returned with the bulky package. Kaoru gratefully paid her the money and left the Akabeko without a word, leaving the waitress with the pouch.

_Wait a minute_, she thought, as her eyes picked out an all-too familiar red-haired swordsman. Himua Kenshin. The very man she had avoided ever since his return. Dame… this would not do… she couldn't run the risk of bumping into him.

Kaoru readied herself… and ran as fast she could out of the Akabeko.

"Kaoru-san!" Tae called after her, wanting to have a word with her friend, but Kaoru pretended she hadn't heard her and left in a hurry. _How strange_, she thought to herself. _Usually she would be happy to have a chance to sit and chat with me on such a busy afternoon like this!_

She was about to call after her again when she heard a familiar freeloader call her am cheerfully.

…

Koaru clutched the package to her person, not wanting to lose it. The package contained a very important item that Gohei had pai a lot for the product and its passage. If she lost it- that would be the end of her, and her son.

_Taptaptap_… her shoes made soft tapping noises as she ran quickly along the street.

But if he attacked her, she could always fight back, couldn't she? After all, she was the sole successor of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu who'd battled against fierce opponents like Kamatari the Great Scythe of the Juppon Gatana. Kamiya Kaoru could easily bring him down with her succession technique.

_Taptaptap_…how far was she now? Not very, to be frank. It was as if some part of her was pulling her back, wanting to meet with the rurouni who had captured her heart and everything of her five years ago. But another part of her, the stronger half, battled against it and forced her to move on.

She could… except for one thing that always held her back: her son. She could never bring herself to take part in any physical violence. Not when her son was watching. She couldn't bear to ruin his innocence by contributing to the violence he already witnessed. She couldn't.

How long would it be before Tae revealed that she had been there. Only moments before Kenshin's skills sought her out among the people going about their business.

Kaoru walked past the row of buildings where Megumi's clinic was located. The lady doctor never failed to flare up whenever she heard Gohei's name. She thoroughly hated men who exploited women for their own benefit, and Kaoru could see why now.

She didn't want that to happen, for several reasons.

The kendo master was soon reaching the row of apartment houses where Sanosuke often returned to late at night. Sure, there was always Sagara Sanosuke she could always turn to. He would help his friend without question, just like he had helped Katsu once. But could she afford to place a heavy burden on her friend's shoulders? No. This was her own matter to deal with. It wasn't fair to drag her friends into the picture. That was why she never asked them for help, not even once.

For the twenty-three year old, there was no one she could lean on, to hold on to.

Or so she thought. Kaoru had left out one more person.

There was one man who had never stopped thinking of her. Never stopped loving her. He would go to the far ends to the world to help her no matter what. The very person whom she was trying desperately to avoid.

And he was Himura Kenshin.

Kaoru walked on, searching for the way back to the Dojo.

…

It was Cho. Carefree, and casual, he always stopped by to get on everyone's nerves and obtain a tab the size of Mount Fuji. Tae never failed to fret every time she thought of the money he owed her. It was bad enough having Sanosuke loafing around all over the place. Now she had a broom-head whose hair was high enough to sweep the ceiling.

Absent-mindedly, her eyes traveled to the ceiling. Ah yes, free meals for a free sweeper. No wonder her ceiling was always clean, thus saving them the job of having to climb up and clean it themselves.

"I assume you've come to pay you bill?" she asked him, more out of habit then hoping to ever get the money her owed her. The former Juppon Gatana member was about make a witty reply when in walked another "regular".

"Kenshin!" Tae greeted happily. She ran over and gave the gentle-eyed rurouni a hug. Fortunately for him, she did not "suffocate" him. Kenshi smiled and said," This one is happy to see Tae-dono again, that he is." Meanwhile, Sanosuke was getting ready to pick a fight with Cho.

"What do you think you're doing here!" the former Zanza growled, clenching his fist. "What do YOU think?" Cho retorted. Sanosuke was about to deliver a Futae No Kiwami to the smirk on Cho's face when a whack from Megumi knocked him out.

"Men," she muttered with obvious distaste. She dusted her hands nonchalantly and flipped her curtain of black hair behind her shoulders.

_I can't believe she's a doctor _Tae thought to herself, beads of sweat drops rolling down her cheek.

"Anyway," she continued out loud, clapping her hands to get their attention. "Have you been to Kaoru-san's? She's been acting really strange lately. She was so withdrawn since your departure five years ago, but not this cold. In fact, she didn't even stop for me when I called for her just now…"

Almost instantly, Kenshin's face lit up in alertness. "When was that?" Kenshin asked her.

"Almost ten minuted ago- she stopped by to ask Tsubame about something." Tae was about to add that she was puzzled about why Kaoru had chosen to speak to the shy youngster of all people when she realized that he had already left the Akabeko in search of the one he loved.

…

Kaoru-dono's here somewhere, that she is. Kenshi thought to himself as his lavender eyes searched out the streets of Tokyo anxiously. He could sense her somewhere, running away from him. Something seemed to be wrong with her Ki- as if she was suppressing it and yet wanted to do something else, anything except to return to him.

_You're useless, you know that?_

In the bright daylight of Tokyo, the rurouni stopped short. What was that voice speaking to him?

_Don't you know who I am?_ Asked the voice, mocking him. _We stalked the streets of Kyoto together during the Bakumatsu, until you chose to flip your blade to protect._

Battousai. You never stop haunting this one, that you don't. Kenshi gritted his teeth.

_I don't "haunt" useless rurouni, _Battousai retorted. _I just don't want to see the one who gave me my name go down the drain because of a mere Dojo girl…_

Kaoru's NOT a mere Dojo girl! protested Kenshin vehemently.

_Then tell that to the scumbag who actually DARED to share my name- Hiruma Gohei. That's what you should've done, rurouni. Not sit around and mope the whole damn day._

_You left her hoping that the demon called "danger" would abandon her and follow you instead. But all you did was leave her more vulnerable to danger… and in the end, she fell in…_

_So what are you going to do about it? Nothing…_

I can handle this myself! Kenshi argued. Battousai snorted.

_I'm not going to waste my resources on mere rurouni. If you won't do anything, I will…_

No! protested Kenshin. He couldn't fathom what would happen if he let the deadly Battousai emerge. Kaoru would never forgive him for doing that, even if Gohei did deserve death.

_No? Fine…_scoffed Battousai, and left.

_Just remember what I told you…_

…

To Kenshin's relief, his other half called Battousai left him and the rurouni returned to normal. _Kaoru-dondo!_

Quickly he continued his search for her. Using his keen sense, Kenshin was able to locate her easily this time.

With lightning speed, he now came to the spot where she was frantically trying her best to get out of the place. Her raven ponytail which brushed past him almost slipped by again. This time, he reached out and grabbed her, muffling her screams as he carried her into an empty alley that happened to be just behind Sanosuke's apartment.

"Shh," he whispered gently into her ear." It's this one, Kaoru-dono that he is. Don't' scream." Kaoru still struggled against him. Such was the effect that Gohei's abuse had on her.

Quickly he adjusted his grip on her so that her sapphire eyes met his gentle lavender gaze. "It's this one, Kaoru-dono." He tried again.

This time, his statement, his gentle words, planted reassurance in Kaoru, who responded by sobbing into his shoulder.

…

_Kami,_ thought Kaoru anxiously as she ran. _I can't let him find me!_

She felt him coming after her. Then he stopped, as if something was holding him back, just like she'd been held back earlier.

Then he was gone.

Kaoru was puzzled. How could he suddenly disappear like that? Suddenly, she felt his presence behind her. Without warning, she felt herself being pressed against a hard chest as her muffled screams vibrated against his torso.

Looked directly into his beautiful lavender eyes.

"Kaoru-dono…" The male embrace that she had longed for for five years suddenly was overwhelming, too much to bear. She sobbed into his shoulder, her emotions released like a flood.

She softened, let him grasp her arm tightly. Then…

"What the hell did that bastard do to you?" Kaoru knew from his harsh tone that in his anger the Battousai had been allowed to emerge into the daylight. She felt his heated gaze as it glared down on her many bruises.

Kaoru looked up at him again. There was a tinge of amber in his gaze, a sign of anger that his loved one had been hurt.

"Kenshin!" she called out, desperate for him to return back to the gentle-eyed rurouni she loved the most.

…

Surprised, Kenshin reverted back to his rurouni half. He had not felt her in a long time.

Too long a time…

Now, holding her as she sobbed into his shoulder, unable to control her own emotions, he saw the dark bruises on her arm. Battousai had come out without his permission and demanded an answer from her.

The rurouni forced the enraged Battousai back down and spoke again, gentler this time.

"Kaoru-dono, I need you to tell me something."

His sharp eyes caught out pearly tears forming in her lovely sapphire orbs.

Somewhere in him, the Battousai spoke again. _Look what happens when I leave you to handle affairs such as this. It's true what Zanza said: You may be the greatest swordsman that ever lived, but you're useless as anything when it comes to other issues that lie outside the boundary of the blade._

This time, the rurouni didn't even bother to reply. Didn't even bother to protest at the statement that he was a mere weakling lacking any strong will.

_Looks like I can't leave everything to him._

Without warning, Battousai bent and kissed Kaoru hard. At first she resisted; then she let her true emotions take over.

There was no need for any words; he let his mouth do the talking as he took full possession of her lips. Kaoru's slender hands wrapped around his neck to pull him in closer…

And then, she let go.

Slowly, bit by bit, he felt Kaoru open her heart and let him in on her life once more…

Author's notes: and there we have it. Battousai arguing with Kenshin. If I put it in chibi form it could be like dark and daisuke from dn angel LOL.

Okay…. That was LAME. (;)

Chapter five will be up when I can finally get out from under my pile of work! Argh! Where's Katsu's bombs when I need them?


	5. Five Years Ago

Disclaimer: Stop, stop! Stop the in-coming of lawyers! This is only a result of too much time and imagination! I no steal, that I don't!

Author's Note: and here's the long-awaited chapter describing what went on after kenshin left… by the way, please excuse my poor diction in a certain part as meri-san has never had any experience writing this kind of eh…genre… …meri-san recommends that people who are easily offended by whatsoever steer away from the section labeled '1', although it is rather mild and poorly composed. Oh well…

Like I said, this chapter explains what happened five years ago, so the whole thing's a FLASH-BACK. FIVE YEARS AGO. THINK TIME MACHINE.

UPDATE: Well, here's the new edited version of chapter five. Changes are mostly made in the section around the bottom of the page, to explain how Kaoru got involved with Gohei in the first place. Which also kind of answers kenshinlover2002's question…

…

Chapter Five: Five Years Ago.

Kaoru bent over and threw up. She felt sick and shaken to the core. What was wrong with her? The young kendo master cleaned up and headed to the dining room where Sanosuke, Yahiko and the Gensais were having breakfast.

"Oei, Jou-chan, what's up with you lately? You seem so… spaced out." Observed Sanosuke as she sat down next to him.

"I threw up again." Kaoru stated bluntly.

The former Zanza pondered on this, but was distracted by Yahiko's non-stop chomping and slurping. Finally, he settled for a good-old fashioned knock on the ten-year old's head.

"Ow!" cried Yahisko, rubbing his head. "What did you do that for?"

"Just to remind some of us that there are certain things other than food that we need to focus on now," Sanosuke told Kaoru's bratty student.

"Well, maybe it's because of Ugly's yucky cooking that she's down with food poisoning," Yahiko tried to joke. Now, Sanosuke simply slapped his head in exasperation.

Kaoru put down her chopsticks; her appetite wasn't there anymore, just like the past few days. Just then, she felt her friend's calloused hand on hers.

"Jou-chan, leave that little brat to me and go see Kitsune about your throwing up," Sanosuke's voice was gentle but firm.

Kaoru nodded. All right," she replied, and went to change into her kimono before leaving for the clinic.

…

It was close to a month since Kenshin had left her for the days of a rurouni, but only three days since the nausea had set in for no apparent reason, yet those three days seemed more than a lifetime.

Now, Kamiya Kaoru, 18-year old master of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, the one who faced Kamatari of the Juppon Gatana, was waiting anxiously and somewhat nervously for Megumi's diagnosis.

"Kaoru," Megumi called her, her expression a seeming mixture of a certain anger and pity caused by something. "Please sit down." She said quietly. Kaoru did as told. The lady doctor looked at her for a few moments, as if contemplating what to do next.

Finally she spoke, "Kaoru, be honest with me: How far did you and Ken-san go in your… relationship?" The young girl felt as if Megumi had just taken a knife and pierced it into the very centre of her heart.

"Nani?" she cried, shocked. "What are you talking about?" Kaoru couldn't fathom why Megumi would say such a thing… the numbness she felt after Kenshin's departure now sprang up as a sharp jolt of pain- she knew how downcast Megumi was upon hearing the news but… why bring it up again? Was the past coming back to haunt her? Would the mistake she made by letting Kenshin into her life never cease to be with her throughout her entire life?

The lady doctor must have seen the look of hurt on Kaoru's face, because she took the young woman's hands in hers, looked into her eyes and said clearly, "You're going to have a baby, Kaoru."

Dame… thought Kaoru, numb with shock. But how? And when?

As if in reply, a memory long hidden away in the back of her hand sprang up before her… it was that night before Enishi's duel with Kenshin at the Dojo.

…

1. _I want to stay with you._

The words rang in Kaoru's head as she threaded softly in the Dojo, not wanting to disturb anyone from their sleep, especially when rest was so important to the different individuals facing a tough and perilous fight the following day.

The kendo master shivered slightly; it was a cold night, and the 18-yr old fully planned to head back to her warm futon.

Kaoru sopped outside Kenshin's room, then opened the door a tiny bit to check on him.

"Kaoru-dono," the gentle-eyed rurouni greeted her, looking up at the young girl standing outside his room. "What are you doing outside? It's cold tonight. Please come in, that you should."

Kaoru complied, feeling a bit odd that Kenshin had asked her to step into his room… and alone. Of course, the Dojo belonged to her, and Kaoru was free to step in anywhere she wanted as and when she liked, but the rurouni usually preferred privacy… why now, did he simply invite her in? A cold breeze blew in then, and Kaoru made her decision to step into the room and close the door behind her.

She knelt down beside Kenshin, studying his eyes of a lavender shade, hidden partially by the fiery red hair that made him so recognizable. Kenshin's eyes, bright during the light of day, now looked so mysterious yet warm at night when the sun set and the pale moon rose over Tokyo.

Her gaze trailed the two scars carved in the shape of a cross, down to his swordsman's hands, resting on his upper calf…

"Kaoru-dono," she looked up, startled. Kenshin was looking at her in a puzzled kind of way. Inwardly, she chastised herself. How could she be looking at Kenshin like that? It was just plain rude and…

Not wanting to think anymore about it, she muttered an apology and stood to leave, but felt Kenshin holding her back.

"Kaoru-dono," began Kenshin, as if a little unsure of what to say. "Sessha was thinking of what you said to me today, that I was."

They both lapsed into silence, thinking about their previous conversation.

_Kaoru-dono!_

_I found you…_

_They walked on…_

_Kenshin, you told me before that a sword is a weapon, and kenjutsu is the art of killing, but that you liked the naive joke that a sword could protect life better than reality. Lately, when I see Yahiko or these kids, I think that now the 'art' of kenjutsu is becoming a 'way,' the new age has really come . . . Then we'll be at peace, and that naive joke really will be reality. And then, if we can all stay together, things could be all right. _

Yes . . But it's impossible.

What?

Times change. Even kenjutsu will change. But people don't change. That doesn't happen. In the half-year that he's been learning kenjutsu, Yahiko's been growing up with amazing speed. He'll become a praiseworthy swordsman, and pass through the gates of the dojo into the Meiji era. Sanosuke's been living there with everyone, but he's a man of such caliber that this town won't hold him long. In the not-too-distant future, he'll set out into the wide world. Miss Megumi will return to Aizu to look for her family. And she'll use her excellent medical skills to help the injured and sick. The others are the same . . . They all walk their own paths, live their own lives. A journey without farewells, a beginning without end. It's a little lonely, but that's how it is.

But . . . I want to stay with you.

"You remember, Kaoru?" Kenshin asked her. Kaoru shivered slightly when she noticed that he had dropped the "dono".

Kaoru turned her sapphire orbs away, not wanting her inner thoughts to betray her, but keeping her ears tuned for his next sentence.

"The best thing I ever heard after "I don't care about your past" was that." Kenshin continued. His hands reached out and cupped Kaoru's porcelain-like face, lavender gaze squarely meeting bright sapphire orbs.

"But…" said Kaoru.

1.She never got to finish her sentence, for Kenshin pulled her face even closer to his and gave her a hard, long kiss. Her eyes widened in mild shock, then as if pulled by a hidden motion, she wrapped her arms tightly around his frame, not wanting to let go of his hold.

Kenshin broke the contact, his face only inches away from hers, his gaze turned out. "I am sorry, that I am," he muttered. "I didn't mean to shock you like that, that I didn't. Please leave, Kaoru-dono…I'm afraid of…"

"Of what?" Kaoru interrupted." I'm not afraid of what path I will walk on if I continue by your side. I want to stay with you… forever. Please…"

The rurouni gave in to the raven-haired girl's pleas, pulling her tightly into his embrace, kissing her once more, loosening his hold and allowing his grips to fully encircle her, showing her a totally different feeling, a new way to love the person of your affections.

Kaoru gave in to Kenshin, as did Kenshin give in to her plea to return her love totally.

1.In the end she never went back to her own room after all. Kaoru spent the entire night in Kenshin's embrace, not wanting to leave him, not for even a single second, not after what he had showed and given to her, something that no one else in the world could ever give to her.

There was no real explanation behind this: perhaps it was the fear of the on-coming duel with Yukishiro Enishi- though strong, Kenshin's body was already torn from the combat he faced in Kyoto, and Megumi predicted permanent injuries and even death for the rurouni if he ever fought intensely again; possibly it was the result of Kaoru's confession, sparking Kenshin's decision to return her love and the security they could rest in as both sides now knew for sure that their feelings for each other were true.

Or maybe it was a combination of everything: desire to be with one another, the need for someone to hold during cold nights and many other nights, someone you could show your love to, and most importantly, someone you could share something precious with, that something which couldn't be given to more than two people at a time.

1. Kenshin warned Kaoru that true love would hurt, but the young girl replied that she was not afraid of anything. However, love in the flesh was a totally different thing from what Kaoru expected.

Kaoru gritted her teeth, willing herself not to scream as he came nearer and nearer. Kenshin noticed and planted a light kiss on Kaoru, assuring her that it wouldn't hurt anymore after that. As the time passed in a flawless way…

Finally he gave it to her. The love which you can receive from someone at his own will, the very gift that can only be exchanged between two people who will stay by each other's side to the very end.

_I want to stay with you._

"Dame!" Kaoru protested. It was too much for the 18-yr old to handle. First the breakup, and now she had his baby. What would the neighbours say? More importantly, how was she going to raise the newborn on her own?

"I don't want the baby!"

Megumi's face turned white, her expression frozen in utter shock at what the young expectant mother had just told her. "How dare you say that!" she gasped in horror. "Do you what it's like to have a life in your hands, depending on you for its very survival and existence? All I could do in the past was just destroying life after life that you brought before me but you have a say in the baby's life! You have the chance to choose! What are you going to gain by killing the bay?"

"You don't understand," the raven-haired girl retorted, "This is Kenshin's child. It'll only represent everything to do with Kenshin and remind me of whatever I want to forget! Why should I go through the pain once more?"

Kaoru broke down then, her tears spilling forth. Megumi softened. She felt then that she shouldn't be so harsh on her. Taking the sobbing girl into her arms, she consoled her softly, "Now now, you silly thing, this baby is yours too. It'll take after you too, not only the father. Besides, when the waiting is over, you will only have to take one look at the baby and I can bet all my life that you won't even want to turn your gaze away from the newborn. Believe me."

…

Kaoru left the clinic an hour later, trudging back to the Dojo slowly. Very soon she would be walking at a much slower pace, weighed down by her pregnancy.

Kamiya Kaoru, however, was already weighed down by a thousand other problems. Even if she decided to keep the child, how was she going to cope financially? She doubted that drunken freeloader and a bratty kid would be of much help

She could ask for Megumi's assistance… no. She was much too busy with her own duties as a doctor to deal with such matters as these. Misao? No, the girl was a year younger than herself, not at all at the age to handle such cases.

As soon as she entered the Dojo, Sanosuke came towards her. "So Jou-chan, what's the bug?" he asked her. Kaoru looked at him, then burst into tears again and cried onto his shoulder.

…

A few days later, Kaoru went to get tofu. She was oblivious to the world around her, lost in her own troubles and worries.

She almost walked past the large mansion without noticing the rather large, beefy man standing at the gate.

Hiruma Gohei, the very man whose one goal was to bring down the Kamiya Dojo and the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. "I was hoping you would stop by here Kamiya Kaoru." He smirked.

Kaoru felt hatred for one of the assholes who had turned her entire life upside-down.

"I see you still have the question about money, don't you?" he asked her in a mocking tone.

A rhetorical question, one that expects no answer, because it is already an answer in itself.

Kaoru replied with a hostile glare. "I bet that you gave up on answering that question of why you never went on being the greatest swordsman you so wanted to be?" she asked, knowing full well the effect of her words, another rhetorical question.

Gohei bristled at her remark. Both knew that the issue of him being denied forever the chance of practicing swordsmanship was highly sensitive and it could trigger off something big.

"You'd better be careful what you say, bitch," he threatened menacingly. "You don't want to get into unnecessary trouble, do you? Always remember: never bite the hand that will feed you in the future."

…

Kaoru spent the next few days, puzzling over how Gohei knew about her financial problems. What did he mean the hand that would feed her?

She placed her hand on her still flat stomach, noting grimly that soon it would get bigger and bigger, inviting unwanted gossip and many other problems. And then what?

The young mother-to-be sighed, feeling somewhat defeated. Just how was she going to solve her problem? Soon, she would have to stop giving lessons to the other schools, and when the baby was born, all her time would be taken up caring for the child. Money couldn't last forever; raising a child cost a lot. Who could she turn to now?

_never bite the hand that will feed you in the future_

…

"Hiruma Gohei?"

Everyone stared at Kaoru in wide-eyed shock. Even the eighteen-year old herself was a little surprised at first when she thought of her old enemy. But as time passed, she was growing more and more desperate for financial help.

"Are you sure about this Kaoru?" Megumi asked her, as she contemplated silently on giving the kendo teacher a full mental checkup to make sure she was in a right state of mind.

Kaoru kept silent, not wanting to answer the lady doctor's question. She really didn't like to stoop so low as to ask Gohei for help but…who else could she turn to?

Next to her, Sanosuke cursed under his breath. Kaoru knew full well his reason: he detested Gohei for having made use of him and nearly forcing him to resort to mindless murder.

"But do you really need to, Jou-chan?" the former Zanza asked her. Kaoru nodded. "I have to for the baby," she said.

Sanosuke nodded reluctantly.

…

"So you have finally decided to come crawling back," sneered Gohei.

"No, I'm not," Kaoru retorted, bristling at the insult thrown at her.

"Fine." He leaned back in his chair, "What did you come here for?"

Kaoru forced her tongue to move; it was the hardest thing she had ever done. The raven-haired girl felt disgusted at having to beg him for "donations", and even more uneasy at being alone with him.

"I need your financial help." She finally spoke. Gohei raised his eyebrows in mock amusement, "Oh? But why? I thought you'd manage to survive on your own but-? No. I'm not going to waste my money on someone who erased my chance of ever becoming the greatest swordsman alive! Go on, get out!"

"But-" Kaoru faltered.

"I said, GET OUT!" Gohei roared.

"Dame!" protested Kaoru, getting desperate. She couldn't fail at this, otherwise she would lose the chance of being able to raise her child without endless difficulties. There was no other choice left; she had to tell him, "I'm pregnant, I need the money to raise the baby."

Minutes passed as they both stare at each other. Kaoru balled her fists and squeezed tightly, silently begging Gohei to say yes. Then, he suddenly threw back his head and laughed loudly.

"So Battousai has a successor and he's not even around to share the responsibility?" Gohei smirked. Kaoru glared daggers at him. "State your price."

"My what?" Kaoru asked, puzzled.

"What will you give me if I help you?" Gohei replied.

Kaoru hesitated. What did she have that Gohei wanted? Finally, she found the answer: her Dojo.

"What do you want?" she asked in an uncertain tone.

"It's obvious isn't it?" he shot back sarcastically. "Give me your Dojo, and let me do whatever I want with it, and I'll handle all your finances for you."

Give him her Dojo? To have him in charge of running the daily affairs? Let him take over everything when she had fought so hard to keep it out of his hands?

Couldn't there possibly be something else that he wanted?

"Demo…" she said.

Gohei shrugged nonchalantly, "Unless you want me to refuse…?"

"Fine. It's a deal."

There was absolutely no other choice left.

…

Megumi was right; she won the "bet". Nine moths later, when the bulge in Kaoru's abdomen gave way, everyone gathered to see the latest addition to the Kamiya Dojo.

The minute the newbon came into the world, the young mother couldn't take her eyes off him. Kenshin's offspring, his son was a spitting image of his gather; his head was covered by flaming red hair the shade of fire, and he seemed to have a certain air about him that was very similar in Kenshin as well. In fact, they were both the same in every aspect for the fact that he had Kaoru's eyes.

"Well, looks like Ken-san didn't totally dump us. It seems that he left something behind… for you." The lady doctor smiled at the mother and her newborn.

"At least he doesn't look like Ugly, or I'd have nightmares about seeing double!" interrupted Yahiko.

One second later, Yahiko was knocked out by Sanosuke's Futae No Kiwami. He lay there slumped, his eyes swirling like mini whirlpools.

"So what are you going to name him?"

Kaoru took one look at the baby cuddled in her arms.

"Kenji."

…

And so five years passed, each year seeming better than the last as Kaoru raised her son. When they were together, time seemed to have stopped, allowing both mother and son to appreciate every moment they were in each other's presence.

Only there was something missing, something that couldn't be replaced, a reminder that stayed there no matter how much time passed.

…

author's note: -pantpant- fingers…are…oh…so…very…tired… anyways yeah, here's what happened after Kenshin left. I FINALLY got this chapter done! It makes me feel so good to know I've completed another part in Timeless Love! This fic seems to be the most-read here, compared to my other works.

For the parts labeled '1', I know… it's totally crap! Like I said, I've no experience at all! It's more hints if you ask me… never intended for that part to be THAT long but I guess I just wanted to show just how much Kenshin and Kaoru love each other.

Last part of my boring after-speech: Happy Birthday, Kazuki-san! P Other than that, meri-san is just pleased that she got this thing finished, after a long wait of two weeks.

Until the next chapter! –grin5- Muazziez!

UPDATE: Well, that pretty much says why Kaoru let Gohei take over the Dojo, and all that. IMO, she would never allow that to happen, but considering the circumstances… well, all mothers want the best for their child, right? Yes, and I fully agree that Gohei IS truly a bastard.


	6. Embraced Again

Disclaimer: meri-san's lawyer says: Meri-san denies all allegations that she has stolen any part of Rurouni Kenshin. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: Alert! Alert! This chapter may contain certain material that is not fit for reading for people who are under-aged or are easily offended! People who fall under this criteria, stay away! Away! Note: This chapter is needed for the plot. (prepares for one or two hours of stoning in front of the computer and pulling out my hair for what to write in this chapter. I'll try to make it as short as possible, as I don't really feel comfortable about writing such scenes.) "Suggestive" sentences marked with a 1. Oh, and this chapter is, say, back to the present time. As in Kenshin and Kaoru STANDING OUTSIDE SANOSUKE'S APARTMENT AND TALKING.

Timeless Love

Chapter Six: Embraced Again

Kenshin couldn't believe his ears. He –actually- had a son named Kenji… whom he hadn't even known about until today.

"Gomen nasai…" he whispered as he drew her close to him. Kaoru said nothing; just held on to his warm embrace as her tears, which were subdued by now, flowed silently down her cheeks.

_She shouldn't be crying, not her. Her face is too lovely for tears. Her soul is too pure for grief. _Kenshin thought to himself.

_How touching, _It was the Battousai. _She hates you for five years of her life, and suddenly she's allowing you to grope her all over. I wonder though, why are all those bruises there? _

Kenshin froze. –What are you talking about?- He struggled to keep his temper.

_Just imagine what goes on behind closed doors, or…_

"Kenshin?"

Kaoru looked up at the man she loved. He seemed to be fighting with some inner demon of his once more.

1. He was, because he was struggling with the truth- the fact that what was his was his alone, and no one else's.

Without warning, he reached out for her hand and pulled back the kimono sleeve, noting the bruises that dotted her pale arm.

"Kaoru…" The rurouni's eyes traveled up and down her bruised arms. Anger at Gohei and regret for leaving her to fend for herself flashed in his gaze.

She had to tell him. It wasn't fair to hide the truth from him and make him suffer. Not when he had seen and learnt everything about her years ago.

"He hit me, Kenshin," said Kaoru.

Kenshin ran his hands gently over Kaoru's arms, as if to heal them.

"Over the slightest thing…"

Visions of Gohei raising his hand and bringing it down sharply on his beloved Kaoru crossed his mind. He couldn't get past the vision without feeling immense pain for her… all that she suffered…

Kenshin stopped when his hands gripped Kaoru's elbows tightly. "Kaoru… he didn't…"

"Didn't what?"

The rurouni was too ashamed to say it. He couldn't even think of asking her.

_But I have to know that what is mine, stays mine. _

"He didn't touch you did he?"

Kaoru stared at him, eyes wide in surprise for his question. "No, I wouldn't let him, even if he tried to…"

1. Suddenly, just looking into her bright blue eyes made him want to hold her tightly and make her his again, forever.

"Besides, I…already belong to you."

That did it. Kenshin couldn't hold himself back any longer. He –needed- this. There was no waiting any longer than five years than when he missed her warmth, her tender love so badly…

Kenshin kissed Kaoru fiercely. Kaoru returned his kiss, nearing to his chest.

1.When their lips broke, Kenshin looked into Kaoru's lovely sapphire eyes. "Kenshin… Kenshin…" she whispered, "Please… give me what you did five years back…"

Kenshin nodded. He didn't think he could control himself any longer. He could only thank luck that they were just outside Sanosuke's apartment.

Holding Kaoru close to him he opened the back door and placed her gently on the futon (which he had forgotten to roll up that morning). Then, closing the door he turned around…

1.Only to have Kaoru kissing him even more intensely now, her slender hands cupping his scarred face, one palm gently covering his cross-scar.

He grinned. _Surely she can't wait. She's grown more impatient over the past years… _

1. Kenshin let his hands slowly move up and down Kaoru's spine, then stopped at the knotted bow which tied her kimono together. Un-tying it, he released the fabric and let it pool on the floor. Kaoru blushed furiously. She still wasn't used to this, even though the same thing had happened years ago.

1.She released her hands from his face and reached into his gi, hands gently caressing all the spots where she remembered had drawn out a groan from him each time her fingers brushed past them.

1. "Kaoru…" Kaoru looked into Kenshin's eyes. They were a mixture of intense amethyst and dark amber.

1. Kenshin's eyes widened in shock when he realized that Kaoru had undone his gi and let it drop onto the floor next to her kimono. "Patience, koishii…don't rush," he whispered in her ear as she giggled, face resting against his throat.

1. He curved his hands around her abdomen and lowered her gently onto the futon, pressing himself over her. Gently he ran his tongue up and down her throat, drawing sounds of pleasure from her as he did so. When he was done not a single bruise on her arms hadn't been kissed by his lips.

1.Kaoru's breath came in short gasps as Kenshin undid the ribbon tying up her hair, letting the dark silky strands pool around her pearly features. His face dipped in nearer as he planted kisses from her throat all the way down…

1."Kenshin… Kenshin…" Kaoru buried all ten fingers in his amber-dyed hair. Her fingernails dug deep into his scalp as her person shivered with the sensations his touches left her.

1. Kenshin looked up at Kaoru through amethyst-amber orbs. His hands made their way up to hers and gripped them tightly, bringing them to his lips with tender affection.

1. They continued to explored each other at their own pace, taking their own time. Neither wished to rush each other. Time seemed to stand still, allowing them to make up for the five years they lost.

1.Finally…

…

"Aah! I think I'm scarred for life!" cried Yahiko who had found them hugging. The two adults had held his mouth shut to let Kenshin and Kaoru have some privacy, but now that they had both disappeared behind closed doors, his big mouth couldn't be shut any longer.

"Well, how do you think your parents made you?" Sanosuke retorted, a little annoyed that five years of growing up hadn't made his thinking mature at all.

Megumi glared at him. Five years or more, no matter how much time you give a man, he never matures. Never.

"Well what do we do now?" Yahiko asked. Kenshin and Kaoru had disappeared into Sanosuke's apartment and it didn't look like they was going to come out for a very long time.

"Well, since they're both gonna be stuck there until the cows come home, I say we go look for Kenji." Sanosuke suggested.

"What? Go baby-sit that kid?"

Sanosuke delivered another one of his well-prized Futae no Kiwami- style punches to the fifteen year old.

Megumi slapped her hand across Sanosuke's head. "That's no way to treat a child, baka rooster head!"

"I'm not a kid!"

"I'm no chicken! Do I look like I have feathers?"

"No, but you have a bird- brain, bird- brain!"

"Shut up, punk!"

"You two!" Megumi shouted to make herself heard above the din. "Fighting won't solve the situation. You see, Kaoru's certain to tell Ken-san about Kenji this time, and don't you think Ken-san would want to see his offspring when… when…"

"When?"

"When they're done in there," said Megumi quickly. So much for maturity and open-mindedness.

"And your point is…?"

"Well, you two have to go in there and get him out. What if Ken-san runs into that fiend of a Gohei and whips him to death when he learns what happened to his own son?"

"You think too much, kitsune…"

Megumi pulled Sanosuke's ear hard. "Just do as I say." She ordered.

"All right, all right!" Sanosuke grumbled. He wasn't surprised he was going to resemble a Buddha in the long run… a Buddha with terrific long ears. "All right, Yahiko-chan we got ourselves an ass to bash up!"

"I didn't say to bash him up!" cried Megumi in protest as the two disappeared toward the Kamiya Dojo.

Sanosuke and Yahiko ignored the lady doctor. Instead, they pressed on towards the Kamiya Dojo.

"And here we are." Said Sanosuke. Without warning, he kicked open the gate.

"Can't it wait? I'm tired." Yahiko panted.

"No time to rest, now!" replied Sanosuke, grabbing him and swinging him toward the two surprised guards.

Or at least he tried to. He only managed to grab Yahiko's gi and pull him forward, causing him to fall flat on his face.

"Oww! Why did you have to pull me for! I can walk you know!" cried Yahiko, rubbing his sore face. Great, now he probably couldn't face Tsubame for a week with all those ghastly bruises.

"Because, you're too heavy for me to throw at them!" Sanosuke argued back. "Why do you have to be so fat? I should put you on Jou-chan's diet and slim you down!"

Yahiko was about to reply, but the two guards came running toward them and he couldn't find a smart enough answer to his remark anyway.

Together, they knocked out all the men in the Dojo. All except their leader, who was Gohei's assistant. He squatted in front of the, cowering in a corner.

"Go get that little kid." Said Sanosuke, never taking his glare off him. "I'll take care of this load of lard."

"No! Please don't take the child! Don't hit me! He'll be mad, please!"

"Is that so?" Sanosuke grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up. "You can't have both options, my friend."

With one swing of his hard fist, the former Zanza knocked him out and send him flying to a corner.

"Jeez, sorry for the mess, Jou-chan," he muttered, surveying his surrounindgs of bloodied and knocked-out men in the training hall where Kaoru had given her many "supposedly non-violent lessons".

Yahiko came with Kenji tagging along behind him. "What's going on?" the child asked, a little blur at what was going on.

"Come on, let's get out of here before that giant brute comes back!" said Sanosuke. They exited the Dojo without another word.

…

Kaoru lay under the blanket with Kenahin, blissfully unaware of the time that had passed during their encounter. Her hair clung to her person as beads of sweat from their –actions- dripped downwards.

Kenshin hadn't said a word except for calling out her name. For him, he had finally experienced the human touch- the warmth that only Kaoru could give him, the very thing that was missing in his past five years as a rurouni.

She stole at Kenshin, who appeared to be sleeping. He looked so peaceful and oblvious to what had separated them only days ago. His flaming red hair half-covered his eyes which were closed in sleep.

As if he knew she was watching him, Kenshin opened his eyes and Kaoru was again trapped by his soothing lavender orbs that gave no hint of his past as a hitokiri.

Kenshin smiled and reached out to stroke Kaoru's cheek, making her tremble at his touch. "Kaoru…" he whispered softly.

The rurouni reached out and pulled the aven-haired beauty toward him. "Kireri…" he breathed, looking down at her. Kaoru blushed and snuggled closer to him.

"Aishteru, koishii," said Kenshin. Kaoru's heart melted completely; to her, his words were more beautiful that the world's brightest gems. "Aishteru, Kenshin," she responded.

Suddenly, they were interrupted by voices from outside. "Jeez, I wonder where they ran off."

Kaoru pressed closer to the man lying next to her. "They're coming, Kenshin." She mummured, not wanting to imagine what would happen.

"I know," he replied. "Just pretend to be asleep. They'll understand, trust me." Kaoru nodded, wrapping her arms around him and closing her eyes. Kenshin pulled up the blanket around of them and shut his eyes.

The door opened and Megumi was the first to enter. "Maybe they-" spoke the lady doctor. "Umm, Sanosuke, maybe we should try the Akabeko again."

"But they're not there-" Sanosuke too stopped short when he spotted the pair "sleeping". "Uh, good idea, let's go." Behind them, Yahiko was struggling to get a glimpse of what had made the two adults go quiet.

"Hey why are you blocking me?" cried Yahiko, jumping up and down. Megumi, who decided that the scene was "unsuitable" for Yahiko's viewing, tried to prevent him from entering the room.

"Umm, Yahko, why don't you head back to the Akabeko and see how Kenji's doing?"

"What?" protested the teenager. "And waste my time getting that kid down from the roof?"

Sanosuke closed the door as quietly as he could so as not to "wake" the couple. "Let's leave these lovebirds to themselves." He muttered under his breath.

Soon, the room was quiet again. Kaoru opened her eyes and giggled softly at Kenshin, who grinned at her. "It worked," she said. Kenshin half-smirked and replied, "Told you." For a while the room was shrouded in a peaceful silence, then Kenhin spoke, "Prmise me, koishii…"

"Anything." Said Kaoru. "Don't leave me again."

_There she goes again. _Said the Battousai sacarstcially. _You and your rurouni ways have certainly done a lot of good. _

Kenshin pulled Kaoru even closer until her breath blew acorss his chest. "I won't if you don't run away from me."

"I promise."

_Good._

…

They finished tidying up Sanosuke's sleeping area, trying to make it look as if it hadn't been used at all, but both doubted he would ever believe that…

Kenshin tied his flaming red hair in a low knot, then helped Kaoru tie her raven hair together in a high ponytail.

"Kaoru, what was Yahiko talking about when he said, bring Kenji down from the roof?"

Kaoru nearly laughed out loud at his question. "It's his old habit," she replied. "He just loves climbing. Scared me senseless the first time he did; I thought he was a goner for sure."

"Funny, that was my old childhood habit." Kenshin remarked. "I used to climb the trees just to hide from Hiko-san when I accidentally spilled one of his bottles of sake and didn't want him to find me."

Kaoru laughed, a tinkling sound that escaped her lips.

"Kaoru, what do you think Kenji will think of me? Kenshin asked, a little worried about meeting his son.

"Don't worry," she assured him. "Kenji won't panic and climb onto the roof."

…

Author's Note: Hoho. There goes my innocence right out the window. I never intended the 1. part to be that long and detailed, I don't know. I guess my fingers got carried away…

Moving on… arigatos lots to ofphenwa for helping me with certain parts! Thank you for letting me borrow a few phrases of yours! I owe you big-time for this! Go check out her fic!

Meri-san feels kinda guilty about holding this up for a couple of weeks… just didn't know how to get around this chapter. Anyway, it's done now, so there!

Until the next chapter! Arigato to my faithful readers! Thank you for waiting! Timeless Love should be smooth-sailing for now… about half of it's down on paper already.


	7. Reunion

Disclaimer: In no way has MibuWolf stolen anything RK-related. MibuWolf is merely borrowing them for this fic.

Author's Note: hey there. I'm sorry for not updating in like ages… I was totally snowed under by all that homework and exams and then had one thing coming in after another so that's why I haven't been progressing much until now… Be prepared for a super long chapter seven…. I don't know. Like I said, it's really my first time attempting at these kinds of genres and what-not. No adult scenes from this chapter onwards. MibuWolf is kinda through writing them. And Kenshin and Kaoru are… eh… "over-worked". Hoho.

Kenshin: Oro?

MibuWolf: Urusai and read this chapter.

Timeless Love

Chapter Seven: Reunion

The couple stopped just outside the Akabeko. As Kaoru stepped in, she noticed the scarlet-haired rurouni hesitate.

"Kenshin?" He looked up at her. Was it the raven-haired girl's imagination, or was there a look of nervousness in him?

"Kaoru," he said softly, his eyes never leaving her beautiful porcelain features. "All those five years of wandering and sleeping alone in the wilderness, I always wondered what was going on back in Tokyo, and every night I would always dream of life going on for you…"

He stopped speaking when Kaoru pressed her slender fingers to his lips, silencing him.

"I know," she whispered, amid the bustling crowd of people, "Don't be scared Kenshin. They're all waiting for us."

And, taking his calloused hand in hers, the dojo master led Kenshin into the Akabeko, where it was chaotic with customers, but would become even more chaotic as they were to soon find out…

…

Everyone looked up in surprise as the two "missing in action" people walked into the crowded restaurant.

"Whoa, speak of the devil!" Sanosuke exclaimed. Yahiko gaped openly at them, obviously thinking that the two had disappeared from the face of the earth. Megumi merely gave them a knowing smile.

"Kaoru-san! Himura-san!" cried Tae happily, "This is a pleasant surprise! Who would've thought that you two would be seen together again after all these years…"

The dojo master smiled back at her old friend. "Tae-san, I need to ask you something…" she whispered secretively into the restaurant owner's ear so no one, not even Kenshin could hear what she was saying.

Tae nodded, understanding. "Come with me. He's in the room upstairs with Tsubame-chan."she smiled. To the rest she called out. "The rest of you stay here. This is a private matter between Kaoru-san and Himura-san."

As the trio disappeared from the restaurant and up the stairs, the other three were left behind looking clueless at each other, wondering what on earth was going on.

Finally, Yahiko couldn't stand it any longer. It wasn't fair that he was stuck down below while Tsubame was happily playing with Kenji upstairs, as he could tell from the tinkling laughter.

"I'm going up." He announced. Before the two adults could say anything, he got up and charged up the stairs like an elephant whose tail had just been set on fire.

"Oei! Matte!" cried the former Znaza, getting up to follow the teenager. He, too, sped up the stairs, but with lesser noise.

_What do those two think they're up to?_ Thought Megumi in utter exasperation. The lady doctor hurriedly got up and followed them in case they did anything stupid.

…

Tae led them to a small room near the staircase, her light chatter echoing throughout the corridor.

Kenshin's heart pounded softly within him. He felt more nervous than he had felt during his final training with his master Hiko. In that room was his son Kenji, whom he was going to meet –again- in a few minutes, but this time knowing that they were…related.

He was unaware of the words being spoken around him as he was led into the room. The rurouni let out an audible gasp as once again, his amethyst gaze met again his son's intense sapphire orbs.

"Kenji," said Kaoru, picking up her son from where he was playing on the floor. The scarlet-haired child chuckled happily as his mother held him close in her kimono-clad arms. "Do you remember this man?"

The child turned his attention to Kenshin. "Who is he mommy?" he asked. His sapphire eyes studied him closely as he tried to make out his identity.

Kaoru's eyes were shining with tears as she replied. "Your father."

Kenji continued to stare at Kenshin with intense curiosity. Without thinking, Kenshin reached out for his son, taking his small hand in his. Finally, after five years, he was re-united again with Kenji…

His mother transferred him from her lap into his fathers waiting arms so he could get a good look at his offspring. Eyes large and still staring at him, he settled onto Kenshin's lap.

And then it came. He slowly mouthed, for the first time, the word, "Daddy."

At the door, Tae smiled at the happy little scene. The "mini Kenshin" as she secretly named him was now reaching out to grasp his father's scarlet-dyed locks which shared such an uncanny resemblance to his.

Just then, a loud thumping of feet interrupted the scene. A slightly annoyed Tae turned round, only to come face-to-face with a fifteen-year old kid samurai, a former Zanza and a lady doctor.

"Well, what do we have here?" she cried, a bit exasperated. "I thought I told you to stay downstairs-"

Ignoring the chaotic scene outside as Yahiko argued with Tae, Kaoru shifted closer to her family.

"Kenji?" she said hesitantly, wondering what her son was thinking as he fingered Kenshin's hair.

Suddenly, there was a loud cry of "Oro!" as Kenji yanked hard on Kenshin's hair. The five-year old chuckled happily as he clutched a strand of red hair from his father. Apparently he was over the moon that he had just managed to outwit the most skilled hitokiri in all of Japan.

_Like I said, you may be the most skilled swordsman known to history, but when it comes to everyday life you're really nothing but an egg head. _

…

"What the-" Gohei gasped as he returned to the dojo. It was a chaotic scene. All his men lay slumped on the ground, their faces and arms covered with rather large bruises as if someone had punched the living daylights out of them.

"Who the hell did this?" he muttered angrily.

Angered, he roughly kicked at their "leader", Hira, who lay slumped against the wall. The impact of the kick woke the man up, who instantly sat up and addressed his boss fearfully. "M…Mister Hiruma!" he stammered, cowering in fear.

"What…the…hell…happened here…" Gohei fought to keep himself under control; even thought he desired very much to pummel the failure to dust, he still needed exactly what had happened when he wasn't around.

"They were too fast for us to keep up!" Hira replied. "Especially that teenager… he's really good with the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu for his age…and that tall man who was with him… he kept on punching through the rest like they were sacks of rice!"

Gohei spat on the ground in disgust; he still couldn't stomach the fact that a mere kid and a drunkard had managed to knock out everyone in the Dojo. Looking around, he realized something was missing.

_Kaoru and Kenji! _He thought, furious. _They came here and took that bag of no-good scum…_Gohei gripped Hira's neck in utter fury and as a result the man fainted from a certain lack of air… but not because of a tight embrace.

Hiruma Gohei was heading for them now. He would find Kamiya Kaoru and snatch her from Kenshin… he was going to hunt them all down, hunt them down like a _dog_.

…

"Open your mouth Kenji," said Kaoru as she fed her son- their son, while he sat comfortably in Kenshin's lap. Everyone laughed as Kenji opened his mouth and swallowed yet another rice ball.

Misao sighed and laid back next to Aoshi, who, as usual, was watching the scene without any expression or reaction whatsoever. "They make such a happy couple don't they?" she asked, hinting at something between the lines.

"Aa," Aoshi replied passively, closing his eyes.

"The twenty-one year old former ninja fought against rolling her bright turquoise eyes. "I can easily sneak into any closely-guarded mansion, but the only thing I can never do is get him to say something other than that," she muttered to herself.

Sanosuke, who was the only one who heard Misao saying, that remarked. "If you're looking for a way to get Icy Blue Eyes to really react, I've got an idea…" He was about to tell her what he had seen earlier that day when suddenly Megumi appeared out of nowhere and dragged him to another corner.

"Jeez Kitsune," he grumbled rubbing his ear. "If you keep beating me up like that, I'm going to have to end this relationship or I'll die an early death and meet my maker."

The lady doctor fumed at him for even thinking of such a thing. "Do you realise what would've happened if you told Misao…"

"What about it?"

At that moment, Megumi really felt like knocking that egghead to dust. "Because then it wouldn't be private anymore!" she fumed exasperatedly. "Anyway, I don't think Ken-san would've wanted anyone to know that it did happen…"

When the former Zanza continued to look confused, Megumi explained. "Hwo would you feel if it were us, and Yahiko walked in all of a sudden?" "What the-? Said Sanosuke.

Just as she thought that he finally got her meaning, Sanosuke piped up. "I dunno, you wanna try and see what happens?"

In a few minutes, Sanosuke lay slumped on the ground for the second time.

…

Kenji lay snoring later that evening when the Akabeko closed for the day. The others had decided to leave earlier, with Tae leaving instructions for them to lock up when they were done.

Kenshin looked down at his son and smiled. "He looks so much like you," sighed Kaoru, leaning closer to Kenshin's warmth. Kenshin nodded, focusing on his son's stunning features.

"Except for the scar, though," he added remorsefully.

_He's still haunted by the crimes he committed in the past, _Kaoru thought silently.

"Kaoru…" Kenshin shifted the now snoring Kenji so as to make space for the raven haired girl. Time passed before either of them uttered a single word or moved the slightest inch.

Soon, the sun began to set, giving the sky a tinge of fiery orange which shone through the window, creating a soft glow on the three of them who were now wrapped in an embrace that ignored all time that passed them.

Just the, Kenshin felt Kaoru's head brush against his chest as she looked up to meet his gaze. "It's so light…" she murmured, brushing the part of his face where the scar had been inflicted years ago.

Kenshin flinched a little when he felt her light finger tips touch him, causing Kenji to shift slightly in his slumber. He had endure painfully scrutinizing stares from strangers on the road because of his scar, and had even resorted to covering it up once when he returned to Kyoto to battle against Shishi-o. Some chose to ignore the fact that he ever had this scar to marr his otherwise stunning features, like Okina and Misao,; other people like Hiko and Cho showed no qualms on using the scar to remind him ofhis bloody past.

But only this girl… this Kamiya Kaoru… the one he held closest to his heart after Tomoe, chose to embrace anything and everything that lay behind the two diagonal lines cut into his face. Even when he had turned back into the bloodthirsty Battousai once, Kaoru still clung on fiercely to him… it was everything Kenshin had dreamed of the human touch and much more.

Kaoru, thinking that she had done something wrong to hurt the gentle-eyed rurouni, lowered her gaze from his face. "Kenshin…"she started hesistantly, not knowing what to do next. Gently, Kenshin picked up Kaoru's slender palm in his and brought it to his cheek. "Daijoubu, Kaoru," he whispered softly, his lips curling into a smile. He leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on Kaoru's forehead.

At that movement, Kenji sneezed and turned on his side. "I think we'd better get him home," Kenhsin suggested. At his words, Kaoru's beautiful sapphire eyes clouded with worry and anxiety.

"Demo…what about him?" she replied, not wanting to speak of the nameless brute that lived off her Dojo for five years.

Kenshin frowned. He decided there and then that he wouldn't let Hiruma Gohei shadow her any more than he wanted to let the Battousai return again.

"Don't worry Kaoru," he assured the raven haired beauty. "I won't let that devil get to you ever again."

_Never._

…

Che. Ahou.

His shoe dug a small hole in the loosely-packed earth outside the Akabeko. He frowned and cursed silently when he saw the tip of his polished shoe marred by dirt. It wasn't as if he wanted to do that- it was seeing the rurouni rattling on about his moronic non-killing vow that really got on his nerves.

He watched them, eyes narrowed when he saw the way that Kamiya girl brush her hand across the scarred cheek that gave him his other name- Hitokiri Battousai.

That title doesn't belong to you, -rurouni-. You think you can protect her by wrapping her in your arms all the time? The last time you did that- it all ended up in the grave where a hidden grudge was never easily resolved.

You think that you can get what you want without the help of that reversed-edge sword called a "sakabatou", useless though it may be, but that's just hypocritic bullshit. How do you think the revolution carved its way into the Meiji Era? What was it that brought down bastards like Sihshi-o Makoto and Yukishiro Enishi?

What's your move, then… Battousai?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

author's note: pantpant… wheezeyz… finally this chapter is up after so long already… neargh… am super drowsy because of the medicine… down with the freakin' cough… argh… REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, onegai!

In the next chapter: Kenshin discovers that he may soon be unable to protect his loved ones anymore. A confrontation with some strangers lurking in the shadows. Can he still protectKaoru and their son Kenji after all these years? And just who is that guy who keeps popping up and keeping an eye on them?

Until the next update!

-grin5- mC


End file.
